O que ainda há por vir
by Houki-chan
Summary: Desde que se mudaram para aquela casa, a sensação de estarem vivendo um final feliz não terminara. Pensando bem, aquilo não era um final feliz, mas um começo feliz. Contém YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

A luz da lua entrava pela janela, sendo a única fonte luminosa do cômodo. Sasuke e Naruto estavam na cama de casal, recuperando o fôlego, de mãos dadas.

Desde que se mudaram para aquela casa, a sensação de estarem vivendo um final feliz não terminara.

Naruto ainda não se tornou Hokage. Na verdade, não era preciso, pois o seu objetivo de defender os habitantes de Konoha já foi alcançado, principalmente quando conseguiu obter a confiança de Tsunade e quando trouxe Sasuke de volta.

Sasuke, finalmente, resolveu suas pendências –- se é que podemos reduzir o desejo de vingança a uma pendência. As cicatrizes, porém, ainda não se fecharam completamente, e fechá-las tornou-se o segundo objetivo de Naruto.

O loiro se esticou preguiçosamente na cama e, em seguida, mirou o rosto do parceiro:

-- Ainda lembro-me da nossa primeira noite juntos.

Sasuke o olhou com um sorriso nos lábios:

-- Sim... Íamos nos casar, mas não conseguimos esperar até lá. E depois, você não quis mais fazer _aquilo_ comigo.

-- O selo do Kyuubi tinha se dilatado. Eu estava com medo de que saísse do meu controle e... acontecesse uma fatalidade. – murmurou Naruto, ressentido pela maneira com que o moreno expôs os fatos.

-- Se tivesse me dito isso antes, nós não teríamos quase terminado. O casamento se aproximava, e Iruka-sama estava louco tentando nos reconciliar.

-- Você que me pressionava, a culpa foi sua.

-- Você que não deixava claro o motivo da rejeição, dobe. Achei que você estivesse tentando se afastar de mim ou que você não tivesse gostado da experiência.

-- Porque você achou que eu não teria gostado?

-- Porque você não me tocava, me evitava.

-- Ou porque o grande Uchiha não é tão bom assim para se garantir na cama, não é?— o loiro disse, vitorioso. Sasuke se limitou a virar para o lado e soltar uma de suas respostas monossilábicas. Naruto se endireitou na cama, com a barriga para cima, os braços dobrados para trás, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos:

-- Se a nossa primeira noite não tivesse sido boa, com certeza, o selo do Kiuuby não teria dilatado. – o loiro olhou de lado o homem ao seu lado, que continuou na mesma posição após o comentário. De repente, Sasuke abraçou Naruto pela barriga, cheirando-lhe o pescoço. Esse tipo de reação, Naruto não esperava do moreno.

-- Não me arrependo de nada do que passamos juntos. – Sasuke disse, enquanto se aninhava no tórax do outro. – Devia ter me apressado em voltar para Konoha.

-- Você não devia ter saído daqui. Eu devia ter te quebrado logo as pernas quando te encontrei. – Naruto deu um longo suspiro, como se aquilo o fizesse mal – Eu devia ter te arrastado para cá e não tentado convencê-lo de que poderia voltar para Konoha, de que não seria considerado um traidor.

-- Naruto, eu precisava vingar-me: Itachi matou não só a minha família, mas todo o clã e, depois de tudo, estava atrás de você. Eu optei pela justiça em vez de optar pela pacífica negligência. – o moreno se encolheu e adquiriu uma expressão sofrida – Eu não queria que fosse assim. Eu queria ter a minha família perto de mim. O desgraçado me deixou vivo, duas vezes, para que eu o matasse. Ele fez questão de me mostrar as atrocidades que fizera no dia do genocídio... Eu não podia ignorar isso e começar uma nova vida. Eu não podia, eu havia prometido para mim e para o meu clã!

-- Talvez, um dia, eu compreenda a dimensão desse seu ódio.— disse tristemente, acariciando os cabelos do Uchiha -- Vamos mudar de assunto! Você se lembra do dia do casamento?

-- Como não? Estavam todos lá, prestigiando-nos... e você queria que eu vestisse aquele vestido ridículo de noiva. –- Sasuke fechou os olhos e tentou apagar da memória a visão do vestido branco, longo, adornado por flores de seda perolada, com uma cauda enorme e um decote profundo nas costas.

-- É a tradição, tebayo!

-- Se é a tradição, por que você não comprou um vestido de noiva _para você_? –- enfatizou as últimas palavras, tentando ainda esquecer a lembrança do vestido, que persistia na mente do moreno.

-- Porque o vestido ficaria lindo em você! –Sasuke corou violentamente, e Naruto prosseguiu – Além do mais, era para mostrar para o seu fã-clube que você era, e sempre será, MEU.

-- Antes de casarmos, as meninas não me procuravam mais, dobe.

-- Porque eu as afugentava!— o loiro se posicionou à Rock Lee (fogo da juventude nos olhos e punhos cerrados) – Eu queria deixar oficializado que você não estava disponível!

Sasuke riu da última fala do marido, e emendou:

-- Pelo visto, você conseguiu.

-- Mesmo sem você ter vestido aquele vestido.

-- Além de homem, eu sou um Uchiha. Eu não vestiria aquele vestido de maneira alguma. –- Sasuke rodou os olhos. Naruto deitou-se por cima do marido, pegou o queixo do moreno e sussurrou no ouvido dele, com a voz rouca:

-- O vestido está em uma caixa no armário. Veste para mim. Garanto que você ficará pouco tempo com ele.

-- Nós não precisamos daquele vestido. –- Sasuke roçou, suavemente, os lábios na boca do parceiro. Este mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior inconscientemente, de maneira provocadora e sussurrou um "aishiteru", seguido de um "teme", sufocado por um beijo intenso.

Pensando bem, aquilo não era um final feliz, mas um começo feliz.


	2. Capítulo II

Houki, Naruto e Sasuke estavam sentados a uma mesa de jantar. A sala em que estavam também tinha um sofá e uma mesinha de centro. Nesta, havia uma bandeja com biscoitos, uma jarra de suco e três potes de ramem vazios. Naquele, estava esparramado um lindo vestido branco.

-- Sasuke-kun, os leitores querem vê-lo de vestido. – Houki falou docemente, com se dissesse para uma criança emburrada o que ela, obviamente, deveria fazer.

-- Está fora de questão. Se não consegue compreender, aceite o fato. – Sasuke suspirou, um sinal claro do cansaço vindo das extensas horas que passaram discutindo aquele assunto idiota.

-- Sasu-chan, o vestido é tão bonito. Eu o comprei pensando em você. – Naruto fez o cara mais kawaii que podia, a fim de desarmar o Uchiha.

-- Não, e ponto final! — Sasuke se mantinha irredutível na decisão dele.

-- Porque, Sasuke? – Houki perguntou, para ganhar tempo e pensar em um argumento irrefutável.

-- Simples: sou um Uchiha, ou melhor, o único Uchiha. Vestir esta... roupa é perder não só a minha dignidade, mas também a do meu clã. Não me submeterei a tal vergonha, de maneira alguma! – O moreno respondeu com a voz um tanto alterada por ter de repetir a mesma coisa pela enésima vez. Percebendo que Naruto tinha a intenção de falar, adiantou-se – E vestidos são feitos para corpos de mulheres, portanto, nenhum deles ficaria bem em mim, Naruto.

-- Eu discordo! – Naruto bradou, e o restante à mesa estremeceu.

-- Eu também discordo. – Houki disse -- Roupas, em geral, são feitas para ficarem bem em quem são vestidas. O vestido parece feito sob medida: ficou perfeito em você!

-- Como você sabe se eu não o vesti? – Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

-- Er... Eu usei o tempo verbal errado! Deixe-me corrigir. O vestido parece feito sob medida: _ficaria_ perfeito em você. – Gotículas de suor brotavam na face de Houki

-- Pode falar, Houki. – Naruto falou tranqüilamente.

-- F-falar o quê? – Houki afastou a cadeira da mesa de jantar e virou o corpo para a porta mais próxima, temendo pela sua integridade física ao ver o olhar psicopata de Sasuke.

-- Que você o viu com o vestido na loja. Sasuke-chan, até a vendedora disse que você ficou lindo quando te viu experimentando o vestido. – Naruto usou a tática da carinha kawaii de novo.

-- Você me viu! Como? – Sasuke estava escarlate.

-- Ora, eu sou a ficwriter da história. Sou onisciente e onipresente! – Houki sorriu cinicamente, pois se lembrou que era uma ficwriter, e eram eles que deviam temê-la, não o contrário.

Sasuke não sabia se corria dali ou se socava a _ficwriter_ até a morte. Naruto solucionou o impasse com um beijo, seguido de outra carinha kawaii (novamente). Sasuke olhou para a vivacidade do loiro, mesmo depois da longa conversa infrutífera. Mirou Houki, que já estava com o vestido em mão. Fatigado da insistência dos dois, ele pegou o vestido e pronunciou algo parecido com "volto logo".

Houki separou alguns apetrechos de noivas. Em seguida, dirigiu-se para o mesmo local que Sasuke fora com o vestido.

Naruto torcia as mãos de tanta expectativa.

Houki reapareceu, sorrindo. Posicionou algumas cadeiras da mesa de jantar para que formassem a margem de um corredor. Sentou-se na cadeira próxima à de Naruto:

-- Pode vir, Sasuke-chan!

Sasuke surgiu no corredor usando o vestido de casamento. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque simples, com a franja solta sobre a testa. O véu prendia-se à cabeça por uma grinalda de flores brancas. O vestido estava muito bem ajustado ao corpo masculino. O corpete desenhava, suavemente, as linhas do tórax do moreno. O decote nas costas deixava à mostra os músculos tonificados da região. O brilho das flores de seda contrastava com a palidez da pele e as bochechas coradas de Sasuke. Por fim, a saia, que começava na cintura e abria-se fluidicamente, valorizava, conforme o andar, as pernas do rapaz. A cauda cobria o chão ao redor, como um pseudópode gigante em movimento.

-- Sensual sem ser vulgar. Uma ótima escolha, Naruto! Como você soube que ficaria tão bem? – Houki perguntou. Não ouviu resposta alguma. Na verdade, não ouviu barulho algum. Voltou-se para a pessoa ao lado. Deparou-se com um Naruto sujo de sangue e hipnotizado pela visão de Sasuke no vestido de noiva.

-- O que aconteceu com ele? – Sasuke perguntou, apreensivo.

-- Ele teve uma hemorragia nasal... Acho que o show terá que acabar: vá tirar o vestido, Sasuke-kun. – Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, ainda preocupado com o marido. Houki sorriu, enternecida com o cuidado do Uchiha – Pode ir. Hemorragia nasal se cura com a remoção da causa. Para despertar Naruto, é necessário um susto. Jogarei um pouco de água fria nele.

Sasuke foi trocar-se. Houki buscou um copo de água e jogou o conteúdo no rosto de Naruto. Este "acordou" do estado hipnótico e murmurou um "obrigado". Houki meneou a cabeça e disse-lhe que não era somente ele que desejava ver Sasuke Uchiha trajado de noiva.

Um presente para todos nós, simpatizantes do casal Naruto&Sasuke.


End file.
